


Baby, It's cold outside

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [14]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tiny bit of Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Even though Callum is angry at Ben for disobeying him he cant help but look after the younger man.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Baby, It's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Benjaminhighway on Tumblr 
> 
> Hope you enjoy lovely!

Ben blinked his eyes open, trying to work out where he was. He was 100% certain he had fallen asleep on the sofa the night before and now he defiantly was not on the sofa. He twisted his head and closed his eyes again suddenly realizing he was in bed. The curtains where closed and the room was filled with darkness. 

He looked up at the celling, trying to work out how he had managed to get in to the bed and then he remembered what had happened. They had argued, big time, other something so stupid it was almost funny. 

It had started to snow the day before and Ben had insisted he needed to go to some care dealer ship to finish a deal he had started the other side of London. Callum had told him not to go, not only was it snowing, it was bloody freezing and some of the trains had already started to stop meaning he would have to walk most of the way. Ben had laughed, teasing Callum for being over protective and proceeded to go to the dealership. 

He had taken a car and managed to get to the dealership fine, it as only on the way back he had a problem. it was 4.00pm as he got into the car. He tried to start it only for it make a funny noise and literally die on him. He signed in defeat and told the guy he would arrange for someone to pick it up in a few days before heading to the nearest train station, Only Callum had been right and most of the trains had stopped running due to the snow. 

He had managed to get half way home before he had made the decision to walk the rest of the way. 

Callum was waiting for him when he could home and was fuming, he shouted at Ben for not taking care of himself and letting him worry about where he was. Ben had shouted back accusing Callum of caring to much which then resulted in him falling asleep alone, and cold on the sofa.  
He couldn't remember getting into Bed, if it wasn't him he could only assume Callum had carried him here.  
He sighed looking around the room, hearing the door opening and shutting to the right of him. 

He closed his eyes quickly, not wanting Callum to know he was awake. He shivered as the cold air Callum had brought into the room danced across his warm skin. 

'I know your awake' Callum whispered as he got onto the bed.  
Ben bite his lip causing tears to roll down his face, why did Callum have to be so nice, Callum should be ignoring him, he definably shouldn't have carried him to bed. 

'Ben.... Baby please don't cry' Callum whispered scooting his body closer to Bens. He rested his hand on Ben's forehead, making sure he didn't have a temperature causing Ben to cry some more. 

'Why are you being so nice to me?' Ben asked  
'Because I Love you' Callum told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world  
Ben let more tears fall down his cheek causing his eyes to become even more blurry. 

'I'm sorry' Ben whispered looking up in to Callum's ocean eyes sparkling above him.  
Callum smiled and leant down to press a kiss to Ben's lips. 

'Come on baby, your still so cold, we need to warm you up' Callum whispered  
Ben gave Callum a smirk 

'Not like that..' Callum said smiling. He leant down to help Ben up from his position lying down, pushing all the pillows together and letting Ben lean back into them. He then pulled the duvet up so that it was covering Ben completely, leaning into the younger man so he could place his glasses on his face. 

He leant over to the other side of the bed and picked up the large mug of hot chocolate he had made for Ben complete with whipped cream, marshmallows and sprinkles. 

'Callum...' Ben whispered when he released the time Callum had spent making it prefect for him. Now he felt incredibly guilty. Callum was really trying hard to take care of Ben and all Ben had done was use it against him.  
Callum made sure Ben wrapped his hands around the mug as he fetched his own mug and cuddled in Close to Ben. 

'I am sorry you know, for yesterday, It was really childish of me and you didn't deserve everything I aid to you, I love it when you take care of me, I've just never had that before so I don't know how to take it' Ben told him before taking a sip of the hot chocolate and savoring the warm taste on his tongue before swallowing it. 

'Mmmm' Ben moaned as he felt the hot liquid run down his throat instantly heating him up.  
Callum put his mug down on the bedside table and pulled himself closer to Ben. He ran his hands through Ben's hair before pulling Ben gently into his side, still in a semi upright position so that he could still drink his hot chocolate.

'Maybe sometimes I can be a bit over protective, but its only because I care so much for you Ben, I don't want to lose you, not ever' Callum whispered pressing a kiss to the top of Ben's head

'Your not, your not going to lose me Callum, I love you so much' Ben whispered finishing his hot chocolate and passing the mug to Callum to put next to his. Callum help him close for a while, sitting there in a comfortable silence until Ben broke the silence.

'I'm just going to the loo' Ben told him pulling away from Callum before running to the bathroom. It was absolutely freezing in the flat and Ben tried to be as fast as he could. 

Once back in the bedroom which was slightly warmer than the rest f the flat, Ben saw that Callum was now laying on his side, he lifted the duvet and let Ben slide in next to him 

'Fuck! You feet are freezing!' Callum moaned causing Ben to laugh putting his feet between Callum's legs causing Callum to role over on top of him. 

He framed Ben's head with his arms as he leant down to press a small kiss to Ben's lips. Ben pulled his head up to kiss Callum some more, feeling Callum's warm body completely covering him 

'Ya know I love the snow' Ben told him looking up into Callum's big eyes  
'Just not when your having to walk across London in it?' Callum asked smiling  
'Well yeah, maybe I should have thought that through little more...' Ben told him  
Callum gigged 

'Maybe in a few days if its still snowing we can go out together, we will have to keep you warm though, don't fancy cuddling up to snowman' Callum told him teasing

'Ill have you to keep me warm this time though...' Ben told him pushing out his tongue and letting Callum suck it before they kissed slowly once more. 

Ben pulled away first just staring up at Callum, how did he get so lucky  
'Your beautiful' Ben said not realizing he had said it out loud until he saw Callum smile  
'You are too' Callum replied he pressed one more kiss to Ben's lips before rolling them back over, Callum now on his back and Ben laying over his chest.  
Ben wound his arms around Callum's waist as Callum wound his own arms around Ben's small body. 

He pulled the duvet completely over them cocooning them in their warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated they motivate me to keep writing!  
> xxx


End file.
